Leur Guerre
by VanessaJJ
Summary: La guerre du Vietnam n'a laissé personne indemne aux États-Unis, soldats, pacifistes, militants, tous ont du vivre avec le poids terrible d'un conflit qui n'était pas le leur. Chacun avec sa vision de cette guerre, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle et Esmé vous racontent "leur guerre". Mini-fic en 4 parties. EN COURS.


_Bonjour – bonsoir !_

_Voici un nouvel OS (prévu pour ma série « Soldats ») qui est devenu finalement la première partie d'une nouvelle mini-fic, mais vous pouvez le lire comme un OS, ça ne pose pas de problème. Lisez ce qui suit svp avant de commencer votre lecture._

_1/ J'aborde un thème très nouveau pour moi. J'insiste sur le contexte, on est en 1972-1973, l'homosexualité est tabou et, surtout dans l'armée, considérée comme un grave délit. Je ne partage pas cette opinion, je suis une personne très ouverte, ne me taxez pas d'homophobie pour quelques passages._

_2/ Faites-moi confiance_

* * *

><p><span><strong>LEUR GUERRE<strong>

_**PDV: alterné**_

_**Tous humains**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>1ère PARTIE: L'UNIFORME NE FAIT PAS L'HOMME<strong>

**Saïgon, Vietnam, Sept 1972**

**PDV Jasper**

Cette réunion m'avait complètement vidé, quel soulagement qu'elle ait été écourtée. Expliquer à des bureaucrates que notre action était vouée à l'échec relevait du défi. Pour eux, il n'y avait qu'une seule méthode, la terreur et la torture et seule la victoire était une issue envisageable. Je ne les supportais plus mais j'étais tellement soulagé d'être moi sur le terrain et eux dans leurs bureaux luxueux à Washington.

L'hôtel avait des allures de bordel depuis que les gars du Colonel Crowley étaient arrivés. Je pouvais au moins compter sur Black et Masen. Ces deux-là étaient fiables, professionnels, ils formaient un duo efficace . Si je n'avais pas été leur supérieur, j'aurais pu être amis avec eux.

Je remontai à la chambre que nous partagions tous les trois, impatients de retrouver mon lit. Ma main sur la poignée, je me stoppai en entendant des gémissements. Ils savaient tous les deux la règle d'or, personne à part nous dans cette chambre ! Bon sang ! J'y gardais des documents confidentiels !

J'ouvris la porte lentement, les bruits venaient de la salle de bain, c'était Masen qui se faisait faire une pipe ! Je n'aurais pas cru ça de lui ! J'ouvris la porte, bien décidé à lui passer un savon, la pièce était embuée, je ne voyais que le haut du corps de Masen dans la baignoire. Soudain il cria et une autre tête émergea.

Black.

Je refermai doucement la porte sous le choc et incapable de leur faire face. Je sortis de la chambre sans bruit et m'engouffrai rapidement dans la ruelle derrière l'hôtel. Il y avait peu d'endroits recommandables pour les officiers dans cette ville, malheureusement je risquais d'y croiser des gens que je n'appréciais pas. Je déambulais au hasard, ma tête pleine de questions.

Je fouillai dans ma mémoire, j'avais prêté peu d'attentions à ces détails mais ils me revenaient par centaines désormais. Masen avait toujours veillé sur Black, leur complicité ne fut pas longue à s'instaurer. Puis il y avait du avoir une querelle entre eux, pendant près d'un mois, ils étaient tous les deux à bout de nerfs et se parlaient à peine. Après plusieurs nuits passées en campagne seuls, ils étaient de nouveau devenus proches... Plus proches. Leurs regards avaient changé, leurs gestes aussi. Ils parlaient souvent à voix basse, ils ne sortaient plus du campement, ils faisaient tout à deux, ils riaient chaque jour, je les surprenais parfois épaule contre épaule, bras contre bras, proches, trop proches. Je n'avais rien vu venir malgré les signes.

Je me décidai finalement pour un restaurant vivement recommandé par le Colonel Mc Carthy. Sans surprise, je l'y trouvai attablé accompagné, lui aussi seul.

Nous avions lui et moi la même vision des choses et la même stratégie dans cette guerre qui n'en finissait plus. Épargner des vies des deux côtés était notre priorité, venait ensuite le but officiel, mettre fin au régime communiste du Vietnam Nord.

« Lieutenant Whitlock. » me salua-t-il tout en désignant la chaise face à lui.

« Colonel Mc Carthy. » répondis-je mécaniquement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous avez vu un fantôme ? »

Je lui faisais confiance, réellement, et je devais en parler à quelqu'un. Moi qui avais pour habitude de ne pas mêler des affaires des autres, je n'avais pas franchement le choix. Que devais-je faire ? Si Masen et Black étaient... intimes, je n'avais rien à dire d'un point de vue personnel. Mais d'un point de vue militaire, si cela se savait, ils risqueraient la révocation et une peine de prison. C'était la loi, aucun homosexuel ne devait servir dans aucun des corps d'armée. Moi-même je pourrais être suspecté et puni pour ne pas les avoir dénoncés.

« Jasper ? »

« Je... j'ai assisté à quelque chose d'assez... déroutant. » lâchai-je.

« De quoi s'agit-il ?»

« C'est au sujet de mes Majors. Vous devez me jurer de rester discret. »

« Vous voilà bien trop sérieux. » répliqua-t-il en posant sa fourchette.

J'avais gagné toute son attention.

« J'ai surpris Masen et Black en train de... »

« Non ! »

« Si. »

« Vous êtes sûrs ? Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment de Black ceci-dit. »

J'acquiesçai, le Major Black depuis son intégration avait essuyé de nombreuses provocations de la part des autre soldats dès son intégration à la base de Fort Knox. Chétif, pâle, avec des yeux trop grands et une voix claire, il avait du subir des dizaines de fois les moqueries des autres. Emmett Mc Carthy avait un jour assisté à énième séance de bizutage et y avait mis fin en punissant sévèrement les tourmenteurs de Black. Il avait pris sous son aile le jeune soldat et l'avait aidé à s'endurcir. Séances de boxe et de musculation, mais surtout, un soutien moral indéfectible avait permit à Black de gagner enfin le respect qu'il méritait. C'était aussi pour cela que je l'avais promu un an plus tôt.

« Mais Masen... j'en reviens pas ! »

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » avouai-je.

« Ne dites rien, me pressa Emmett. Ils ne méritent pas d'être exposés. Ce sont de bons soldats et Masen est promis à une carrière brillante. »

J'en avais bien conscience, pour autant, je risquais aussi beaucoup dans cette histoire.

« Laissez-moi leur parler. » proposa-t-il.

« Non, si ils apprennent que je sais... »

« Je ne dirais rien. Je parlerais de rumeurs et je verrais bien. »

« Vous êtes certain ? »

« Oui. Nous devons les protéger. »

**_oOo_**

**PDV Emmett**

Je n'étais pas étonné par Jacob Black, plus d'une fois je l'avais surpris en train de se cacher des autres soldats, gêné par la nudité des autres. Bien sur les hommes entre eux aimaient se comparer dans les douches et pour les moins chanceux, les moqueries étaient leur pain quotidien. En s'isolant systématiquement, Black avait attiré sur lui de nombreuses rumeurs, la plus folle étant qu'il était en fait une femme. J'avais bien rigolé ce jour-là.

Masen et moi avions grandi dans le même quartier de Chicago, j'étais plus âgé et je savais qu'il m'avait regardé alors comme un grand frère sur lequel il avait voulu prendre exemple. Alors je n'avais pas eu d'autres choix que de veiller sur lui, même de loin. Il n'était plus en première ligne désormais, il avait fait ses classes avec brio et si ils persistaient, il pourrait monter en grade après la fin de la guerre.

Le Lieutenant Whitlock m'avait demandé mon avis quand il avait été promu, lui comme moi avions détecté le potentiel de Black et Masen. Pour avoir souvent eu à accompagner Jasper, j'avais vu l'évolution des relations de mes deux protégés. Ils n'avaient pas fait leurs classes ensemble mais leur collaboration avait été facile et rapide. Il y avait eu quelques semaines bizarres puis tout était revenu à la normal. Si j'avais su que la raison de cette harmonie était l'amour, j'aurais peut-être chercher à les séparer.

Je n'étais pas homophobe, j'avais hélas vu beaucoup trop de soldats être mis au pilori parce qu'ils étaient homosexuels ou bisexuels. Je voulais épargner Masen et Black, ils risquaient beaucoup si ils étaient découverts. C'était une chance pour eux que d'être sous les ordres de Jasper, un autre n'aurait pas hésité à les livrer à la cour martiale.

Après notre dîner, qui s'était déroulé en silence après les révélations de Jasper, je le suivis à son hôtel. Le Lieutenant prétexta avoir besoin de Black et me laissa seul avec Masen. Je fis quelques pas dans la petite chambre et m'assis finalement au bureau de Jasper.

« Comment ça va Edward ? »

Il fut étonné par mon ton familier, il accepta de s'assoir face à moi, sur le lit de Black. Seul Black avait une taie d'oreiller toujours impeccablement propre.

« Ça va. »

« J'ai demandé au Lieutenant de nous laisser seuls car j'ai entendu une rumeur hier au bar. Il paraît que toi et Black êtes amants. » attaquai-je.

Sa réaction me confirma que Jasper n'avait pas halluciné. Masen se mit à rigoler nerveusement.

« C'est dingue. »

« Il faut dire que vous passez tout votre temps ensemble. Je suis certain que les gars sont justes jaloux. Je voulais t'en parler pour que tu saches que tu es observé, toi et Black en fait. »

« Merci. Je vais... je vais m'occuper de ça. »

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Edward. »

Il acquiesça et déglutit, j'aurais pu rire si il ne risquait pas la prison. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts puis se leva d'un bond. Il n'était pas prêt à se confier et je ne pouvais pas le blâmer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont vite passer à autre chose, le rassurai-je. Sois prudent, c'est tout. »

« Merci Colonel. »

Il me salua et je sortis de la chambre. Quelque chose clochait mais je ne pouvais pas mettre mon doigt dessus.

**_oOo_**

**PDV Edward**

« Je descends dans dix minutes, nous renseigna le Lieutenant. Nous allons à la base ce matin. Il se peut que nous ne restions plus très longtemps en ville. Black, je veux que tu prépares le voyage jusqu'au camp 41 pour dans deux jours. Une inspection à faire. Masen, quand nous serons à la base, tu devras informer le colonel Mc Carthy de nos résultats de la semaine dernière. Le rapport est prêt je suppose. »

« Oui chef. »

« Bien. Allez faire votre tour d'inspection, on se retrouve à la voiture. »

Il nous tourna le dos, ignorant notre salut et alla dans la salle de bains.

À peine sortis dans la rue, je me dirigeai vers la ruelle derrière l'hôtel. Il était urgent que nous parlions.

« Black ! »

Le Major Newton se posta devant nous, nous salua puis lui tendit une enveloppe. Il m'ignorait à chaque fois.

« Un message est arrivé tôt ce matin. » annonça-t-il.

Il repartit au bout de cinq minutes au moins, à parler seulement de lui. N'en pouvant plus, je lui jetai que nous étions pressés et il remonta en voiture après un dernier salut. Je regardai autour de nous, personne à l'horizon, il était encore tôt.

« Pourquoi tu es si pressé ? »

« Il faut que je te dise pourquoi Mc Carthy est venu hier. » révélai-je en continuant dans la ruelle.

« Je t'écoute. »

Je lui ôtai sa casquette et provoquai ce sourire que j'aimais tant. Si seulement je pouvais...

« Alors ? Edward ? »

« Emmett a dit qu'il y a des rumeurs sur nous ? »

« Quoi ?! »

Son ton affolé n'était qu'un rappel que je n'avais pas tenu ma promesse, celle de nous protéger.

« Il pense que les gars sont juste jaloux, il était plutôt bizarre. » expliquai-je.

« Bizarre comment ? »

« Bizarre. »

« Mais il ne t'a pas dit qui ? »

« Non, il n'a rien dit, soupirai-je. Je ne comprends pas. Nous sommes très prudents, je ne comprends pas. »

« On devrait peut-être... »

« Non ! Bella, non. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et j'eus la furieuse envie de l'embrasser, peu importe le lieu et le moment. Non, nous ne pouvions pas nous séparer. Techniquement, nous étions en mission ensemble aussi longtemps que le Lieutenant le voudrait, or nous le servions efficacement. J'avais passé assez de nuits à me torturer à cause d'elle, je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière.

« Edward, je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi. » me serina-t-elle.

« Tu risques bien plus que moi. Je t'en supplie, ne pense même pas à me quitter. »

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai aussi fort que je le pus. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre, elle était toute ma vie.

« Edward... » murmura-t-elle.

Je capturai ses lèvres et la fit reculer jusqu'à heurter le mur derrière elle. Mes mains impatientes s'accrochèrent à ses hanches pour attiser ma frustration. Elle gémit doucement, me rendant fou de désir pour elle. Si seulement nous n'étions pas obligés de nous cacher.

**_oOo_**

**PDV Bella**

Je m'en voulais tellement de le voir si stressé. Durant tout le trajet vers la base, il n'avait pas desserré ses mâchoires. Ce que j'avais redouté depuis quatre ans risquait d'arriver d'un jour à l'autre. Six ans déjà que je parvenais à mentir à tous, que je me faisais passer pour Jacob Black.

Toute ma vie, je m'étais sentie à part, pas à ma place. Mon père m'avait élevée après le départ précipité de ma mère quand je n'avais qu'un an. Il avait fait de son mieux et je l'avais toujours idéalisé. Il avait été mon héros, j'aurait tellement être un garçon pour devenir comme lui. J'avais refusé les poupées, je l'avais suivi partout, à la pêche comme à la chasse. J'avais grandi avec les garçons de la réserve, à l'école seulement je devais me comporter comme une fille.

Jacob avait été comme un frère pour moi, quand Charlie ne voulut pas m'apprendre à tirer, Jacob le fit. Quand Charlie avait refusé de me voir sur une moto, je m'étais tournée vers mon ami. Il avait lui aussi partager la vocation de mon père sans pour autant pouvoir devenir lui aussi policier. A dix-sept ans à peine, Jacob mourut lors d'un braquage. Il avait sauvé deux femmes dans une banque et il en avait payé de sa vie. Sa mort avait laissé un vide immense dans ma vie et dans celle de sa famille.

La vie m'avait arraché mon père deux ans plus tard. J'étais à peine majeure et avais échappé de justesse aux institutions. Bill m'avait accueilli chez lui et auprès de lui, Rachel et Rebecca, ses jumelles ainées, j'avais pu pleurer sans devoir prétendre.

Quand le conflit au Vietnam s'enlisa, Billy avait reçu une convocation pour Jacob. Après le choc et l'incompréhension, Billy avait décidé de se plaindre à l'administration, aussi j'avais vite décidé de partir. Plus rien ne me retenait alors à Forks et je voulais marcher dans les pas de mon père et de mon frère de coeur. J'avais menti à Billy, pour lui, j'étais partie chez une tante éloignée en Arizona. Il m'avait accompagné à la gare routière et m'avait fait jurer de faire attention à moi.

Une fois arrivée à Seattle, je m'étais transformé en garçon. Je n'avais aucune illusion, si j'étais découverte, je serais renvoyée chez moi. En coupant mes longs cheveux, j'avais laissé libre cour à mes larmes. Pour la dernière fois, j'avais pleuré mon père et Jake, pour la dernière fois, j'avais été une jeune femme. En sortant des toilettes publiques de la gare de King Street, je n'étais plus Bella Swan.

L'urgence au Vietnam avait sans doute contribué à me faire passer le premier examen. Certes j'étais petite et mince mais j'étais motivée. Je n'avais pas du tout pensé que j'aurais une visite médicale ensuite au cours de laquelle j'allais devoir me déshabiller. J'u avais vu un signe du ciel quand le docteur fut appelé en urgence pour assister un autre soldat qui s'était évanoui. Quand son collègue arriva en râlant pour terminer ma visite, je fis semblant de me rhabiller et il tamponna mon dossier. Je fus affectée dans une base de Caroline du Nord.

J'avais du ruser des milliers de fois pour conserver mon secret. J'avais évité les douches comme la peste mais n'avais pas pu me préserver bien longtemps de la vue d'un homme nu. Chaque mois, je dus flirter avec les infirmières pour les distraire et leur voler des serviettes hygiéniques ainsi que des larges bandes de tissus utilisées pour les plâtres et les attelles. Je ceinturais ma poitrine menue en permanence, j'avais toujours une paire de chaussettes coincée dans ma culotte et un caleçon par-dessus. J'avais appris à prendre une voix plus grave, à être plus masculine, à jurer comme les autres, à rire des mêmes choses. Les autres soldats étaient si jeunes et à la base, ils riaient tous. L'ambiance avait changé en débarquant au Vietnam au terme des dix mois d'entrainement.

Grâce à l'aide et au soutien du Colonel Mc Carthy, j'avais survécu, je m'étais battue, avais pris des coups aussi, j'avais grandi et mûri. Il me recommanda au Lieutenant Whitlock quand ce dernier fut promu. Il était une légende au sein de notre division. Il avait été parmi les premiers à débarqué au Vietnam, lui aussi avait alors triché, trop jeune pour être enrôlé, il avait falsifié ses papiers d'identité et en accédant à ses nouvelles fonctions. C'était le Colonel qui me l'avait confié un soir où il avait un peu trop bu.

Le jour où je rencontrais Edward fut le pire de ma vie. Le pire car à cause de lui, j'avais immédiatement regretté ma décision de devenir un homme. Jamais je n'avais été troublée par un homme avant lui. Il était sublimé, ses yeux verts et ses cheveux bronzes m'avaient fascinée. Je l'avais admiré pour sa droiture et son dévouement. À ses côtés, je me sentie si différente, mes sentiments m'avaient déroutée, sans aucun doute j'étais tombée amoureuse du Major Masen. Il avait eu l'ordre par le Colonel Mc Carthy de me guider et de me protéger. Les premières semaines, il fut patient et m'aida dans nos nouvelles fonctions. Je leur avais prouvé qu'elle était capable d'assumer mes missions et notre trio avait mené à bien chacune de leur mission, que ce soit sur un champ de bataille que face aux bureaucrates.

Edward changea peu à peu, devenant distant avec moi, évitant de me regarder et je ne pus le supporter. J'avais eu envie de le confronter, savoir pourquoi il me retirait son amitié aussi brutalement. Je n'eus pas à le faire.

_oOo_

**PDV Edward**

La base était à deux heures de route, je ne savais pas quand je pourrais enfin être seul avec elle, sans doute pas avant un jour ou deux. Son corps me manquait déjà cruellement, sa peau davantage, ses baisers étaient aussi nécessaires pour moi que l'air que je respirais.

Je me repassais les derniers jours en tête, tentant de découvrir comment nous avions pu faire naître cette rumeur. Nous étions toujours très prudents, je ne pouvais pas croire que quelqu'un ait pu nous surprendre. En vérité, Bella me reprochait souvent de ne pas faire attention, j'avais besoin d'être en contact avec elle en permanence, je voulais la toucher, la regarder, lui parler.

Je m'étais cru fou quand j'avais commencé à ressentir de l'attirance pour mon compagnon d'armes. Jacob Black. Oui j'avais cru devenir fou, je m'étais à le haïr pour ce qu'il me faisait sans le savoir. Alors pour me le sortir de la tête, j'avais été boire avec les autres soldats et j'avais enfin accepté les avances de Jessica Stanley, une infirmière mignonne et insupportable. Entre ses cuisses, je n'avais même pas pu bander. J'avais essayé avec une autre et encore une autre, j'étais aller voir des putes mais rien n'y faisait. Je n'avais que Jacob Black en tête. J'étais allé jusqu'à me trouver des excuses comme la douceur de sa peau, la finesse de ses mains, la grâce de ses gestes, le velours de sa voix.

Après un exercice dans la plaine, puis une rencontre clandestine avec un espion, le Lieutenant était reparti au camp avec l'homme qui nous avait renseigné. Il devait revenir nous chercher le soir-même mais la saison des pluies, qui finalement n'était pas terminée, l'en empêcha. Jacob et moi nous étions retrouvés seuls, isolés par des torrents de pluie, dans une petite ferme délabrée.

Trempé jusqu'aux os, je m'étais déshabillé pour me réchauffer et faire sécher mon uniforme. J'avais eu l'espoir de le voir faire pareil, juste pour me prouver que je n'étais pas excité, que je ne pouvais pas être homosexuel.

_Jacob me regarda juste un instant puis rougit, je lui renvoyai un regard noir et me leva pour être le plus loin de lui, de ses yeux chocolats, de ses lèvres fines, de son odeur sucrée. Ses regards sur moi avaient pris des accents de tendresse rapidement, je n'y avais vu longtemps que de l'amitié. Quand j'avais pris conscience de ce que je ressentais, j'avais compris que de son côté, il n'était pas non plus insensible à moi. Depuis un mois, il était confus et devait se poser beaucoup de questions quant à mon changement de comportement envers lui. _

_« Tu ne pourras pas toujours me fuir, Masen. » me lança-t-il._

_Il avait raison, nous devions en parler, crever l'abcès. Je n'étais pas prêt, ce statut-quo avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Je ne savais pas comment se passerait l'après-discussion. Et si il partait ? Comment faire si il partait, si il me fuyait, si il me dénonçait pour pratiques homosexuelles ?_

_« Je vais essayer, Black. » maugréai-je._

_« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?! » insista-t-il._

_Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds, littéralement. Il n'avait ôté que ses chaussures, et même ses pieds me plaisaient ! J'allais devoir partir, demander mon affectation ailleurs, m'éloigner irrémédiablement de cet homme. C'était la seule solution mais la plus terrible._

_« Laisse-moi tranquille. Le Lieutenant ne devrait plus tarder. » lui dis-je, ne pensant pas un seul de mes mots._

_« La route est surement impraticable, tu es coincé avec moi. Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu m'en veux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »_

_Je haussai les épaules, il ne me ferait pas avouer, je n'étais pas prêt. Je fis du feu et m'installai sur ma couverture fine, tout en ayant parfaitement conscience de son regard lourd de questions sur moi._

_Nous nous couchâmes de chaque côté du feu, l'orage gronda près d'une heure et quand le silence se fit, j'entendis Jake claquer des dents. Oubliant mes réserves et notre problème, je m'approchai de lui pour le découvrir transi de froid. Ses yeux étaient fermés pourtant il ne pouvait pas dormir en était frigorifié. Je tirai sa couverture et il se recula aussitôt._

_« Tu vas mourir si tu ne te sèches pas ! » grondai-je._

_« Ça... i...ra... » balbutia-t-il entre deux frissons._

_« Et si des Viets arrivent, on fait quoi ?! Tu n'es pas en état de te battre, encore moins de te défendre ! Enlève-ton uniforme ! »_

_Sa couverture était humide, ses vêtements encore mouillés. Je lui arrachai la couverture puis déboutonnai sa veste. Il tenta de m'en empêcher, la peur se lisait dans ses grands yeux chocolat._

_« Tu vas mourir si tu restes dans ces vêtements ! » lui criai-je, exaspéré et moi aussi terrifié._

_Je ne le voulais pas mort, je ne le voulais pas malade, Jake était devenu si important pour moi..._

_« Non ! » me supplia-t-il._

_Je n'allais pas l'épargner, tant pis pour sa pudeur. Il devait être habitué à voir les autres gars nus, il m'avait vu plusieurs fois nu d'ailleurs. Je ne le comprenais pas sur ce point. Nous étions tous dans le même bateau, dans la même galère. Après tout ce que nous avions vécu, les horreurs que nous avions vu, il continuait à être extrêmement pudique._

_Je m'assis sur son ventre et l'obligeai à rester allongé. Une fois sa veste enlevée, je m'attaquai à sa chemise puis son pantalon. Ne lui restait plus que son t-shirt blanc et son caleçon. En frôlant la bosse de son sexe, je ne ressentis heureusement aucun désir. Je le mis debout et le recouvris de ma couverture et de ma veste qui elle était quasiment sèche._

_« Merci... » murmura-t-il en serrant le plus possible la couverture contre lui._

_« Allonge-toi. »_

_Il se mordit la lèvre, déclenchant bien malgré moi une érection. Je n'étais pas plus habillé que lui et il allait vite se rendre compte de mon état si je restais près de lui. Je m'éloignai, repris ma place près du feu et lui tournai le dos. Jacob s'endormit finalement mais au matin, il allait encore plus mal._

_« Tu as de la fièvre. » constatai-je en posant ma main sur son front pâle._

_« Je... ça va. » mentit-il._

_« Dors. »_

_Je le forçai à se réveiller toutes les demi-heures pour boire de l'eau, entamant allègrement ma ration, ainsi que de la pénicilline. Il délira toute la matinée, murmurant son propre prénom et celui de Charlie, il me semblait que c'était son père, il en parlait très rarement. Puis il répéta le mien, d'une voix trop douce et légère, comme si il rêvait. Hélas, son état ne s'arrangeait pas assez rapidement selon moi. La moiteur de l'air n'aidait pas évidemment, et finalement je me résolus à le déshabiller davantage. Il fallait aider son corps à se rafraîchir, je ne connaissais pas d'autres moyens. Ce que je lui avais dit la veille était une réelle inquiétude. Nous étions deux soldats américains isolés dans la plaine, les Viets Congs ne feraient pas quartier si ils nous découvraient. _

_Aucun mot n'aurait pu décrire ce que je ressentis en découvrant que Jake n'était pas un homme. Jake était une femme... Une femme !_

_Sous le choc, et aussi pour l'aider à mieux respirer, je lui ôtai la longue bande de tissu qui aplatissait sa poitrine. J'enlevai aussi le caleçon superflu et souris en voyant la paire de chaussette en boule. Presque nue, je la découvrais avec ravissement. _

_Je n'étais pas fou, je n'étais pas homosexuel, j'étais attiré par une femme déguisée en garçon. Ma raison et mon cœur se réconcilièrent. Jake, ou quelque soit son nom, avait voulu passer pour un homme et je n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi et du comment. Une chose était certaine, je ne pouvais pas la laisser, personne ne devait savoir, elle risquait la prison._

_Quand la pluie cessa en fin de journée, sa température descendit, sa peau redevint fraiche, ses joues... Oh ses joues que j'avais si souvent vu rougir. Je ne l'avais pas ménagée, je l'avais exposée à mon corps, je l'avais forcée à rejoindre le lac un après-midi quand tous les soldats se baignaient nus. Je m'étais gentiment moqué de sa pudeur alors qu'elle n'avait voulu que respecter mon intimité. _

_Le soir arriva, la pluie reprit de plus belle et mon compagnon s'éveilla. Je lui avais remis son tshirt uniquement pour ne pas la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle se releva et mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser dans quelle tenue elle se trouvait._

_« Edward... » murmura-t-elle._

_« Tu as eu de la fièvre cette nuit et aujourd'hui. Tu te sens comment ? »_

_« Mieux. »_

_Je lui désignai son uniforme qui séchait près du feu._

_« Je n'ai pas eu le choix, tu aurais pu y rester. »_

_« Merci. »_

_Elle comprit, je devais y croire. Elle dut comprendre à la façon que j'avais de la regarder, à la douceur de mon ton, à ma main qui se posa sur la sienne, que je ne voulais aucun mal, que je ne lui en voulais pas. Elle se recroquevilla, baissa la tête et je la devinai au bord des larmes._

_« Tu n'avais pas le droit ! » me reprocha-t-elle._

_« Je n'allais pas te laisser mourir. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »_

_Elle refusa de me répondre, elle attrapa sa chemise et la passa, ses mains tremblaient mais cette fois-ci, je savais que ça n'était pas à cause du froid._

_« Je ne vais pas te dénoncer. » précisai-je, déçu et triste qu'elle m'en croyait capable._

_« Ah bon ? » s'étonna-t-elle._

**PDV Bella**

_« Bien sur que non. » m'assura-t-il._

_Je resserrai mes bras autour de mes jambes, j'avais chaud mais je n'aurais enlevé sa couverture pour rien au monde. Il savait. Il savait et j'allais devoir le quitter. Il ne voudrait plus rien avoir affaire avec moi, et si il ne me dénonçait pas, au moins il allait trouver un moyen pour ne plus être avec moi chaque jour._

_« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » répéta-t-il._

_Son regard... mon dieu il ne pouvait me regarder aussi tendrement. C'était impossible._

_« Bella. » dévoilai-je en me détournant de ses yeux verts._

_« Bella... »_

_Il sourit puis secoua la tête comme si il se souvenait d'une blague._

_« Oh Bella, tu n'imagines pas ce que tu m'as fait subir ces dernières semaines. »_

_« Pourquoi étais-tu si distant ? » _

_« Je pensais que tu avais deviné... Bella, j'ai cru devenir fou parce que j'étais... je suis... je ressens quelque chose pour toi. » avoua-t-il, à son tour gêné._

_Sa révélation m'émut au plus profond de moi. Je n'aurais pas du l'aimer et encore moins le compromettre mais je me sentais si seule depuis des années. À cause de ce secret si lourd, je n'avais jamais pu me lier d'amitié avec personne avant lui. J'étais lasse de me taire, et puisqu'il savait, rien qu'avec lui, je pouvais enfin redevenir Bella Swan._

_« Je suis désolé pour t'avoir... bon sang je t'ai traité comme un homme tout simplement. Si j'avais su... »_

_« Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'aurais jamais du le découvrir. »_

_Nous nous tûmes, à l'écoute des battements de mon cœur frénétiques, je n'entendis pas l'orage qui se déchaînait sans doute._

_« Tu ne... » commença-t-il plus tard en s'approchant encore de moi._

_Que pouvais-je encore lui dire ? Pouvais réellement lui faire confiance ? Oui j'avais une confiance absolue en lui... en étant Jake. Mais moi Bella, une femme déguisée en homme et amoureuse de son compagnon d'armes, étais-je réellement en sécurité avec Edward ? Il arriverait sans doute un jour où il m'exposerait, même sans le vouloir._

_« Je ne voulais pas te gêner en t'avouant ça. » me déclara-t-il, sa main au-dessus de la mienne, en attente de ma réponse._

_« Je suis amoureuse de toi, Edward. » lui avouai-je rapidement en fermant les yeux._

_Voilà c'était dit, je n'en pouvais plus de me taire et si il avait des sentiments, au moins, il ne se moquerait pas de moi._

_Et il ne le fit pas. Il m'embrassa... et quel baiser ! Mon premier baiser à vingt-trois ans, l'attente en valait la peine. Je voulais tellement n'être embrassée toute ma vie que par lui.Ça ne dura pas très longtemps et nous avions été chastes. Il posa ensuite son front contre le mien en souriant. Il caressa encore mes cheveux courts, puis y passa ses doigts._

_« Tes cheveux... ils devaient être magnifiques. »_

_« Ils repousseront. »_

_« Tout ce que tu as du subir pour y parvenir... je n'ose pas imaginer ce que... »_

_Il ne pouvait pas imaginer les épreuves que j'avais du traverser, il savait si peu de moi puisque j'avais du me cacher. _

_« N'en parlons pas Edward. »_

_« Tu as raison, nous sommes seuls, sans rien à faire, ça n'est pas tous les jours comme ça. »_

_« Alors profitons-en pour rester ainsi. »_

_Je resserrai ma prise autour de sa taille et inspirai profondément contre son cou._

_Je n'avais pas imaginer ma première fois comme ça, dans une grange quasiment en ruine, à même le sol. Pourtant ce fut si naturel et surtout irrépressible. Il ne me força pas, je me donnais à lui avec toute la fougue que je pensais avoir perdue, avec tout l'amour dont j'avais longtemps voulu ignorer la force._

_Au matin du deuxième jour, voyant que les averses perdaient en intensité, nous nous étions résolus à reprendre nos identités. Nous redevînmes des frères d'armes, pas des amants. Le Lieutenant allait nous rejoindre pour commencer notre nouvelle mission. _

_« Nous allons devoir organiser ton départ après cette mission. » soupira avec tristesse Edward en rempaquetant son sac._

_« Pourquoi ça ? » _

_« Tu ne peux pas rester ici, Bella. C'est trop dangereux. »_

_Hier encore, j'étais à ses yeux un soldat valeureux et fiable, il ne me voyait plus ainsi et je ne pouvais pas l'accepter._

_« J'y suis depuis plus longtemps que toi je te signale, je suis encore en vie. » arguai-je, de plus en plus vexée._

_« Bella, si les femmes ne sont pas admises en campagne, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. »_

_« J'y arrive Edward ! Je ne serais pas attachée au Lieutenant si je n'étais pas un bon soldat. »_

_« C'est Emmett qui a demandé au Lieutenant de te prendre. Il ne voulait plus te savoir sur le front. »_

_J'ouvris grand les yeux, estomaquée par cette révélation ou bien était-ce un mensonge ? Je me doutais que le colonel et le Lieutenant m'avaient pris sous leur protection mais à aucun moment je ne les aurais cru capables de me promouvoir simplement pour me protéger. Ils n'auraient pas compromis leurs fonctions en s'attribuant les services d'un incompétent. Edward devait se tromper, ses assertions me blessèrent mais pas question de le montrer. J'étais un soldat, peu importe mon sexe, et j'avais ma fierté._

_« Je suis désolé Bella. »_

_« Laisse-moi ! »_

_« Je t'assure que je n'ai voulu que te protéger. »_

_Je me fichais bien de ses bonnes intentions. J'en avais dérouillé plus d'un qui avait osé remettre en cause mes capacités._

_« Je ne suis pas faible, je suis un soldat depuis plus de cinq ans je te rappelle. Quoiqu'en dise Emmett, j'ai réussi parce que j'en étais capable. » _

_« Je suis d'accord, c'était minable de ma part de te dire ça, s'excusa-t-il. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. » _

_Mourir ne m'avait pas paru important, je n'avais plus de famille. Edward était devenu peu à peu le seul pour qui je voulais continuer. J'aimais combattre pour la liberté mais je m'étais sentie une goutte d'eau dans un océan, un élément insignifiant. Il s'inquiétait pour moi autant que moi pour lui. Je tremblais pour lui, dès qu'il n'était plus à mes côtés, je restais aux aguets en attente de son retour._

_« J'ai peur pour toi dès que tu n'es pas à côté de moi. Mais jamais je ne te demanderais de déserter pour autant. Je veux qu'on reste ensemble jusqu'au bout. »_

_Il caressa ma joue et m'embrassa sur le front, sa douceur et sa tendresse ne cessaient de me ravir et de m'apaiser._

_« Moi aussi, Bella. Mais que se passera-t-il si tu es démasquée, si tu tombes enceinte ou si tu es blessée ? Que ferons-nous ? »_

_Je rougis en l'entendant évoquer une grossesse, nous avions utilisé des préservatifs mais savions pertinemment qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs à cent pour cent. La base regorgeait de gars devenus pères malgré leurs précautions. La perspective de porter un enfant de lui m'avait effleuré l'esprit et étonnamment, cela m'avait beaucoup plu._

_« Même en étant prudents, nous ne pourrons peut-être plus nous cacher. »_

_« Je ne veux pas que tu sois impliqué. »_

_C'était une erreur, nous n'aurions pas du. Il risquait plus que moi et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si il était puni à cause de moi._

_« N'y pense même pas ! » gronda-t-il, devinant le fil de mes pensées._

_Il m'enlaça puis se pencha encore vers moi pour m'embrasser._

_« Nous restons ensemble. » _

_oOo_

Depuis deux mois, nous étions donc condamnés à nous cacher, à nous forcer pour ne pas nous sourire ou juste nous toucher. Une vraie torture. Alors quand le Lieutenant nous annonça un déplacement de deux semaines à Saïgon, Edward et moi y avions vu une occasion d'être ensemble. Le Lieutenant allait enchaîner les réunions auxquelles nous n'étions pas nécessaires. Nous devions garder le contact avec la base et s'occuper de la paperasse et nous étions si efficaces qu'ils nous resteraient du temps à tuer ensemble.

Après un après-midi passé à faire l'amour, nous avions dîné en attente du Lieutenant qui ne rentra finalement que vers vingt-deux heures.

Le lendemain, le Lieutenant me demanda de l'accompagner sans me donner plus d'explications. C'était ridicule pour moi que de me sentir mal à l'idée de m'éloigner d'Edward, je n'y pouvais rien.

A notre retour, mon amant était agité et je dus attendre plusieurs heures avant de savoir pourquoi.

« Emmett est venu me parler après ton départ. Il a dit qu'il y avait des rumeurs sur nous. »

J'étais estomaquée, nous faisions tellement attention ! Souvent j'avais pensé que si nous devions être découverts, ça serait par le Lieutenant qui était très souvent avec nous. Mais comment le colonel McCarthy avait pu entendre cette rumeur ? Et surtout qui l'avait lancée ?

« Calme-toi Bella. »

J'enchainais les aller-retour dans la petite chambre, j'avais peur non pas pour moi mais pour Edward. J'irais brièvement en prison, je serais ridiculisée mais rien de plus. Edward risquait de passer en cour martiale et resterait plus longtemps incarcéré.

« Il faut que tu te montres avec une autre femme ! » m'écriai-je.

Il grimaça.

« Edward, je ne tiendrais pas cette mascarade mais toi oui. Je ne te demande pas de faire quoique ce soit. Monte avec une prostituée par exemple, juste pour les apparences. »

Il le fit dès le lendemain soir. Nous avions rejoint une compagnie dans un bar non loin de notre hôtel. Il monta en riant avec une prostituée, imitant d'autre soldats, j'étais restée et fis semblant de me saouler. Je ne connaissais que Mike Newton et je ne le supportais pas. Je le voyais plusieurs fois par semaine hélas, puisqu'il occupait la même fonction que nous auprès du Lieutenant Crowley. Newton me regardait parfois bizarrement et ce soir-là ne fit pas exception.

« Dis-moi Jake, vous faites quoi de vos journées avec Masen ? »

« On travaille, on ne chôme pas figure-toi. »

« Ah bon ? Moi je glande la plupart du temps. Si tu veux un jour on pourrait ne rien faire ensemble... »

Il s'approcha de moi, comme pour me confier un secret. Son haleine lourde d'alcool me donna la nausée, il sentait aussi la sueur et la cigarette.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. » répliquai-je.

J'étais littéralement coincée entre lui et le mur, les autre soldats ne remarquèrent rien, trop occupés à revivre leur journée et à parler de sport.

« Je suis sûr qu'on a plein de points communs... »

Je ne répondis pas et cette fois-ci bu vraiment dans mon verre. Le goût amer de la bière locale n'arrangea pas mon état.

« Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ? On ne s'entend pas ici et les autres ne font parler que baseball. Je connais un bar pas très loin. On l'appelle le Lagon de Jade, tu connais ? »

« Je dois attendre Masen. » prétextai-je.

« Il en a pour un moment, tu sais comment sont les dragueurs de son genre. »

Mon sang se glaça, Edward n'avait rien d'un dragueur, je l'avais vu des dizaines de fois repousser les avances de prostituées et des infirmières à la base.

« Vraiment ? » demandai-je, la gorge soudain sèche.

« Ouais, il s'est tapée Jessica Stanley à la base et un bon paquet de putes sans aucun doute. »

« Tu mens. »

« Eh... calme-toi. Je ne dis que la vérité. Je l'ai vu avec Jess, et elle et moi on se connaît un peu, elle me raconte tout. Quant aux putes... bah tu connais un soldat qui n'y va pas toi ? »

J'avais confiance en Edward, mais Newton avait raison. Rares étaient les soldats qui restaient chastes. Mêmes ceux qui étaient mariés cédaient à la tentation après des années sans voir leur épouse. Edward se moquaient souvent des soldats qui couchaient avec des femmes dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Et il avait été contre mon idée, j'avais du le convaincre de prétendre et il m'avait promis qu'il ne ferait rien.

Le regard de Newton regard était dérangeant, il se fichait d'Edward, il en avait après moi. Il décida de rester pour me tenir compagnie et je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de l'écouter se vanter de mille et une choses.

Edward resta comme convenu une heure dans la chambre de la prostituée, contre un peu d'argent, elle allait mentir pour nous. En redescendant, il afficha un air réjoui. Jouait-il vraiment la comédie ? Couchait-il avec d'autres femmes depuis que nous nous étions ensemble ?

Il s'assit à côté de Newton et se pencha vers moi discrètement. J'étais incapable d'affronter son regard, mes doutes me rongeaient de l'intérieur et la perspective de me retrouver seule avec lui au moins quelques minutes, le temps de rentrer à l'hôtel, m'angoissait davantage.

Le bar ne fermait jamais, je ne pourrais pas m'y cacher éternellement. Quand pour la troisième fois Edward me lança « On y va, Black ? », je poussai Newton et suivis mon amant hors de l'établissement.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Migraine. » mentis-je et il le sut immédiatement.

« Bella, regarde-moi. Tu me caches quelque chose. » me sermonna-t-il.

« Et toi ? »

« Quoi moi ? »

« J'ai du supporter Newton pendant que tu faisais dieu sait quoi avec cette... »

« Eh ! Tu sais très bien que je n'ai rien fait avec elle ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Je n'y étais pas, comment j'aurais pu savoir ! » répliquai-je sur le même ton.

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et gronda. Un instant plus tard, je me retrouvais contre le mur d'une maison, cachée derrière une voiture. Il écrasa sa bouche contre la mienne, je retrouvais instantanément ce sentiment réconfortant que j'avais toujours dès qu'il me touchait. J'étais chez moi auprès de lui. Ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il pouvait me mentir et me blesser.

« Bella, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi tu me repousses ? » s'enquit-il après que nous ayons repris une respiration normale après ce baiser fougueux.

« Newton... j'ai dû l'écouter et il a dit que tu... il a dit qu'il savait de source sûre que tu avais couché avec une infirmière de la base et d'autres femmes. » débitai-je à toute vitesse sans oser le regarder.

Il se raidit, son silence était un aveu. Mes larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes, je me détachai de lui et rejoignis le trottoir à la hâte. Il me rattrapa mais garda le silence. Au bout de cinq interminables minutes, nous étions de retour à l'hôtel. Le Lieutenant était à une réunion ce soir-là mais ne tarderait pas à rentrer.

« C'est vrai alors. » chuchotai-je.

Il me fit non de la tête et me demanda de m'assoir.

« Bella, tu dois comprendre... »

« Tu m'as trompée ?! »

« Non, je te jure. C'était avant que je découvre que tu étais une femme. J'étais attiré par toi, j'ai cru que j'étais homo, j'étais perdu. J'ai voulu te sortir de ma tête mais rien n'y faisait alors... »

« Alors tu as couché avec elles. » terminai-je à sa place.

J'étais déçue alors que je n'avais pas franchement le droit de lui reprocher quoique ce soit. Je pouvais le croire, et c'était arrivé avant moi. Je me doutais qu'il n'était pas resté vierge, lui.

« Je n'ai pas pu, me jura-t-il, relevant mon visage pour que je lise dans ses yeux. Je n'ai pas pu, j'ai essayé quelques fois. Après je me suis dit que je n'avais qu'à attendre la fin de cette putain de guerre pour que je ne te vois plus. Je me suis trouvé des milliers de raisons et d'excuses. Tu n'imagines pas la joie et le soulagement que j'ai ressenti en découvrant que tu n'étais pas un homme. »

**PDV Edward**

Elle caressa ma joue, son regard de chocolat troublé. Je ne vivais plus que pour elle. Ma vie avant elle me paraissait si futile, insignifiante. Elle avait donné un sens à mon existence, un but aussi : nous sortir de ce pays vivants et ensemble.

« Ok... soupira-t-elle. J'espère que cette soirée suffira à faire taire les rumeurs, j'ai cru devenir folle quand tu étais avec cette fille. »

« Je n'étais pas avec elle. Quand elle a compris que je ne la toucherais pas, elle est allée dans la chambre d'à côté... Y'en a un qui a eu double ration grâce à moi ! » rigolai-je, tentant d'alléger l'ambiance.

Elle me sourit et m'attira entre ses bras et ses jambes. C'état le déclic. Le déclic entre nous prenait plusieurs formes, il suffisait parfois d'un regard, d'un mot, d'une intonation, d'un contact pour savoir que nous devions faire l'amour. Malheureusement pour nous, cela se produisait trop souvent à des moments ou des endroits où c'était tout simplement impossible.

« Tu as une réputation de tombeur Edward. » me révéla-t-elle, pour couper court à la tentation.

« Je suis désolé. »

Elle ne devait pas penser ça de moi. J'étais un homme bien, j'avais été élevé pour être un gentleman, c'était désuet mais ma mère y avait tenu. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle, elle avait tout fait pour cela.

Bella et moi étions tous les deux orphelins, chacun avec un passé heureux et des évènements tragiques qui avaient marqué nos vies à jamais. L'un avec l'autre, nous formions déjà comme une famille. Tout était si différent et meilleur grâce à elle.

Je ne pouvais rien faire pour le moment mais je m'étais déjà promis de la demander en mariage quand nous rentrerions enfin aux États-Unis. J'avais de grands projets pour nous.

**PDV Bella**

Deux jours après cette soirée difficile, le Lieutenant nous demanda de l'accompagner jusqu'à la base pour rencontrer le colonel Mc Carthy. Nous devions récupérer plusieurs cartons de matériel et de documentation. Évidemment Edward s'arrangea pour s'en charger seul et même notre Lieutenant s'y mit, m'ordonnant de rester avec le colonel.

« Comment ça se passe ? » me demanda ce dernier dès que nous fûmes seuls.

« Bien, même si je m'inquiète un peu... Ça va faire un mois que nous sommes à Saïgon et il n'y a pas vraiment d'avancées. »

« Je sais. Je suis bien content d'être revenu à la base, on y mange mieux ! » rit-il trop fort.

« Votre femme va bien ? » enchainai-je.

Le colonel était marié depuis peu quand il fut enrôlé. Sa femme et lui n'avaient pas encore d'enfants et ne s'étaient pas vus depuis près de quatre ans. Il m'avait montré des photos et des lettres d'elle, une beauté blonde aux yeux violets. Il était d'humeur joviale, mais quand il recevait des nouvelles de sa Rosie, il était impossible de ne pas être contaminé par sa joie et son enthousiasme.

« Bien, merci. Et toi ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop avec ces deux-là ? » lança-t-il alors que le Lieutenant entrait pour un deuxième voyage.

« Non, même si j'aurais préféré une chambre d'hôtel pour moi. » plaisantai-je.

« J'en doute pas. Et comment ça se passe avec les hommes de Crowley ? »

Je me crispai, repensant à la soirée passée avec eux dans ce bar miteux.

« Ils sont... je pense qu'ils sont heureux d'être à Saïgon. Vous connaissez le Lagon de Jade ? »

Le colonel se mit à rire, puis son visage se rembrunit et il me regarda un peu gêné.

« Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils aillent souvent. » lâcha-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est un hôtel de passe... pour les homosexuels. »

« Oh. »

Oh ! Newton... voilà qui expliquait bien des choses. Il était évident désormais que les rumeurs portaient sur moi. J'aurais du me douter que la virilité d'Edward n'avait jamais été mise en cause.

« Jake, tu ne... »

« Newton, le Major du Lieutenant Crowley m'en a parlé... Je crois qu'il me draguait. »

« Et tu... enfin, tu vois ? »

« Non ! Non, bien sur que non. C'est juste qu'il a été si insistant. Un vrai pot de colle. Et apparemment il a beaucoup de temps libre. »

Le Colonel ne répliqua pas, Edward venait d'entrer et son regard se posa sur moi rien qu'un instant.

« Plus qu'un carton, Lieutenant ! » lança mon amant dans les escaliers.

Je me précipitai pour le prendre et les rejoindre en bas, le Colonel sur les talons, toujours silencieux.

Trois semaines encore, nous restâmes postés à Saïgon et contrairement à ce que j'avais dit au Colonel Mc Carthy, je m'y sentais bien mieux qu'à la base. Je passais des heures dans notre chambre avec Edward, le Lieutenant enchaînant réunions sur réunions. J'adorais quand nous prenions un bain tous les deux, ça se terminait toujours avec moi penchée sur le lavabo et lui derrière, incapable de me prendre sans me regarder en même temps dans le miroir.

Hélas notre retraite idyllique prit fin. Le Lieutenant était très peu optimiste quant à l'issue de cette guerre. La perspective d'une fin rapide nous redonna confiance et espoir à Edward et moi. Une fois rentrés aux États-Unis, nous pourrions être ensemble sans nous cacher.

L'année 1972 arrivait à sa fin et la base était en ébullition. La fin était sur toutes les lèvres, nous venions d'essuyer de nouvelles défaites, les communistes du Sud ne se cachaient même plus. Saïgon était le théâtre d'attentats et d'attaques perpétrés par les partisans d'Hô Chin Minh. Les bruits de couloir parlaient d'un retrait du conflit avant de perdre officiellement. Après tout, nous étions « venus en aide » au gouvernement sud-vietnamien, c'était une guerre civile entre les deux parties du Vietnam, il était peut-être temps de les laisser régler cela entre eux.

Le Lieutenant Whitlock fut chargé d'accompagner un convoi vers Saïgon début décembre, et m'ordonna de rester à la base. La veille de leur départ, je réussis à rejoindre Edward après le dîner pour nous offrir un moment d'intimité. Il serait parti pendant deux jours, je détestais ça d'autant que j'avais l'intime conviction qu'il avait demandé au Lieutenant de me mettre de côté. La route était dangereuse, les attaques quasi quotidiennes et même si le convoi serait lourdement armé, nos ennemis savaient faire preuve de ténacité et de courage.

« Tu veux vivre où après ? » me questionna-t-il, sa peau nue contre la mienne.

« Je suppose que nous allons devoir retourner à Fort Knox quelques semaines. Ensuite... je crois que ça n'importe pas du moment qu'il y a du soleil. »

« Tentant. Je pourrais te voir en maillot de bains tous les weekends ! » plaisanta-t-il.

Le reste de notre soirée, écourtée à cause du couvre feu, fut consacrée à des petits projets, rien de décisifs, il était trop tôt sans doute. Nous décidâmes d'aller à Disney World en Floride, à New York pour le prochain nouvel an, à Hollywood visiter les studios de cinéma. Il me ferait découvrir Chicago et ne se vexa pas que je refuse de l'emmener à Forks, je ne voulais plus jamais y retourner.

A l'aube, je le regardai monter dans un camion, son arme entre les jambes, son casque sur la tête et sa main sur son cœur, un geste qui m'était destiné. Je l'imitai et fus prise d'un pressentiment terrible. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, je priais dieu pour que ce convoi revienne.

Le convoi ne revint pas à quinze heures comme prévu.

Le colonel Mc Carthy me débusqua en fin de journée alors que j'aboyai sur des nouvelles recrues pour qu'ils refassent leur lit encore et encore. Je n'avais pas d'autres idées, je devais juste m'occuper.

« Ils ont été attaqué. » devinai-je, luttant pour ne pas pleurer.

« Oui, il y a des blessés et trois morts. Je n'en sais pas plus. Un autre convoi part dans une heure pour leur porter assistance... »

« Je veux en être ! » m'écriai-je en me levant d'un bond.

« Non Jake, tu vas rester ici. Le Lieutenant Whitlock va avoir besoin de toi à son retour. »

« Il... »

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas supplier le Colonel, ça n'était pas l'attitude conforme pour un soldat et en dépit de mes relations avec Edward, je restais un soldat.

« Ça va aller. »

« Quand reviendront-ils ? » m'enquis-je.

« Demain matin au plus tôt... Jake va te reposer un peu, et laisse tes gars se détendre. On a tous besoin de souffler. Tu ne seras pas utile si tu es fatigué. »

Il avait raison pour autant je fus incapable de me camer et encore moins de fermer l'oeil. Mon unique amour était peut-être blessé ou mort, je ne pouvais rien y faire, je devais attendre. Attendre et me reposer.

Les deux convois arrivèrent le lendemain vers onze heures du matin. Je sortis dans la cour avec l'équipe médicale et d'autres gradés. Je vis d'abord son bras dépasser d'une des voitures, il était vivant. Quand il descendit de la jeep, je ne pus m'empêcher de courir vers lui. Dans la cohue générale, j'espérais qu'on ne nous prêterait pas attention, à et instant, je m'en souciais à peine. Lui si, il me commanda silencieusement de rester calme et de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Je me stoppai face à lui, il posa une main sur mon épaule, c'était un geste commun pour des amis hommes. En regardant autour de moi, je vis d'autres soldats se donner une accolade plus franche mais sans doute la nôtre aurait été trop révélatrice.

« Ne pars plus. » lui soufflai-je.

Il me sourit et secoua la tête. Nous fûmes interrompus par un infirmier qui obligea Edward à s'allonger sur une civière. Je vis alors qu'il avait un bras en écharpe.

« Tu es blessé ?! » m'écriai-je en l'aidant à s'allonger.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Dis-moi. »

« Une balle dans le bras gauche et deux autres dans le flanc. Elles m'ont à peine éraflé.»

Délicatement, je pointai une longue entaille sur son front puis ses mains abîmées.

« Ça va, je te le promets. »

Il grimaça, ce qui motiva les brancardiers à couper court à nos retrouvailles.

Au même instant, une autre civière passa avec le Lieutenant Whitlock dessus. Je ne le vis qu'un court instant, il était comme endormi.

« Il est... »

« Non, mais il a reçu une balle dans le dos et il est sous sédatifs, la balle est logé quelque part en lui. Il doit être opéré d'urgence. »

Après, je fus complètement débordée, assistant le Colonel pour réorganiser les jours prochains à la base et traiter les renseignements fournis par les soldats qui faisaient partie du premier convoi. Je ne parvins à aller voir Edward que vers minuit, et il dormait déjà. Une infirmière me surprit en train de l'admirer en silence et elle toussa. Je me redressai et remis ma casquette sur la tête.

« Comment il va ? » me renseignai-je.

« Mal. Une infection s'est déclarée, et les médecins ont trouvé une autre balle dans son ventre, il a été opéré cet après-midi. Il a eu de la fièvre toute la soirée, il va être rapatrié. » m'annonça-t-elle.

Elle continua sa tournée des lits avec une autre infirmière en bavardant telles des commères. La moins blonde des deux, je me souvins que c'était elle Jessica Stanley, revint deux heures plus tard pour lui redonner un sédatif.

« Vous saviez qu'il allait se marier ? » me demanda-t-elle, espérant que ça n'était pas vrai.

Pas question de me laisser abattre par une rumeur, Edward n'était pas fiancé ! Elle était juste amère qu'il n'est pas été jusqu'au bout avec lui. Mais j'étais curieuse.

« Non, comment le savez-vous ? »

« Pendant qu'il se réveillait de l'opération, il était encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésiant et il a parlé. De sa Bella... De la bague qu'il allait lui offrir. Pffff... »

Elle retourna à ses occupations et je tirai le rideau pour nous isoler. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir, je me penchai vers mon amour et l'embrassai partout où je le pus, sur sa bouche bien sur, sur ses joues, son menton, ses paupières, dans ses cheveux aussi. Il bougea un peu, sourit dans son sommeil. Sa peau était brulante cause de la fièvre aussi je pris un linge trempé et le passais longuement sur son visage et ses bras, me ramenant à cette nuit où il avait pris soin de moi.

« Il va s'en remettre. » me dit-on plus tard.

Je sentis une main serrant mon épaule comme pour me consoler, je remarquai alors que je pleurais, sans doute depuis un long moment.

« Je suis le docteur Cullen. Le Major Masen a été sévèrement blessé, il se peut qu'il ne retrouve pas l'usage total de son bras gauche mais il est sorti d'affaire. »

« Sa fièvre... » balbutiai-je en désignant le front en sueur d'Edward.

« C'est une réaction normale, son corps lutte contre l'infection. »

« L'infirmière a dit qu'il serait rapatrié. »

C'était la seule bonne nouvelle de toute cette histoire, il n'était pas mort et rentrerait aux États-Unis, où il serait enfin en sécurité.

« Ils partent dès demain, certains sont plus gravement blessés. »

Je restais la nuit entière auprès d'Edward, tentant de mémorisant plus parfaitement son visage, son corps, son odeur, la douceur de ses cheveux. Je devrais me contenter de mes souvenirs quant à ses yeux d'émeraude puisqu'il ne reprit pas connaissance. A six heures du matin, quelques soldats allèrent récupérer les effets personnels de chaque blessé et je m'empressai d'aller chercher celles d'Edward. Je gardais un de ses t-shirts non encore lavé et empaquetai le reste. Je glissai une de mes plaques d'identification dans son porte feuille, je ne pouvais rien faire de plus.

Une heure plus tard, il fut chargé dans une ambulance tandis que le Lieutenant Whitlock et deux autres blessés seraient emportés dans un hélicoptère. Les ambulances partirent en premier, emportant mon amour. Le reverrai-je un jour ?

Alors que je m'étais cachée dans les toilettes pour pleurer, la sonnerie d'alarme retentit. Elle devait nous avertir en cas de bombardements ou d'attaques terrestres imminentes. Je me rendis à mon poste auprès des gradés et constatai avec soulagement que la base n'était pas sous le feu.

« Notre hélico a été abatu. » m'informa gravement le colonel Mc Carthy.

Je n'attendis pas son accord cette fois-ci, j'allai participer aux recherches. Le Lieutenant Whitlock... non je ne devais pas penser à ça. Il pouvait survivre au crash, les hélicoptères ne volaient pas très haut justement pour éviter d'être pris pour cible.

Le site était désert, l'engin était presque intact mais tout autour, nous retrouvâmes des corps en feu et en sang. Une vision de cauchemar qui ne nous donna pas la nausée, nous avions tous vu pire au cours de ces dernières années.

Pas un n'en réchappa, plusieurs ennemis se trouvaient aussi sur place, nous ne pouvions même pas savoir qui était qui. Avec les autres, je portais les cadavres dans un camion, une autre équipe avait vérifié les alentours, il n'y avait plus personne.

A mon retour à la base, le Colonel accourut avec les médecins et les infirmiers à notre rencontre dans la cour.

« Où est Jasper ? » me questionna-t-il avec effroi en nous voyant décharger les corps.

« Parmi eux. » répliquai-je, encore sonnée.

« Mon dieu... »

« Et les ambulances ? »

« Elles sont bien arrivées à l'aéroport, m'informa-t-il. L'avion a décollé. »

Je hochai la tête et repris mon sinistre travail.

Au cours de deux semaines semaines suivantes, la base se vida peu à peu. Les bureaucrates et les généraux décidèrent enfin d'un retrait du conflit. Nous fêtâmes à la base le nouvel An avec l'espoir de bientôt retourner au pays mais aussi avec un goût amer. Nous n'avions rien accompli au Vietnam, la guerre continuerait, le pays n'était pas stabilisé. Il y avait eu tant de morts pour quoi au final ?

Comme la plupart des gradés, je devais rester même après la signature des accord de Paris, à la fin janvier 1973. La base fut démantelée malgré la promesse du président Nixon d'assister en logistique le gouvernement sud-vietnamien. Je ne m'étais pas portée volontaire pour cela, d'autres oui, ils y avaient vu une opportunité de monter en galon. Ce fut le cas de Newton.

Il était arrivé à la base après Noël et n'avait cessé de me poursuivre, inventant mille excuses. Un soir, alors que les gars regardaient un match de baseball qui datait de près d'un an, Newton réitéra ses avances sans plus se cacher. La perspective de mon départ lui avait donné le courage d'être plus explicite sans doute. Je quittai la salle de repos après lui avoir dit que j'étais fatigué/

« Je ne suis pas gay. » lâchai-je, exaspérée qu'il en vienne à me suivre jusqu'à ma chambre.

« Et Masen ? »

« Quoi Masen ? »

« Je vous ai vu tous les deux, ce soir où vous étiez venus avec mes hommes. »

Le soir où Edward avait prétendu aller avec une prostituée... Je n'avais pas revu Newton depuis. Qu''avait-il vu et répété dit ?

« Il t'a poussé dans un coin sombre et vous vous êtes embrassés. Alors ne fais le timide avec moi. Masen est parti mais je suis là moi. »

« Tu délires Newton. » rétorquai-je, dégoutée.

Il me plaqua contre ma porte et appuya avec un bras sur ma gorge. Je lui donnai un coup de genou qu'il esquiva. Ses lèvre s'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres de moi, je perdais face à lui, je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Je fermais les yeux, priant pour qu'il me laisse enfin.

« Lâche-le ! »

Le Colonel Mc Carthy empoigna Newton et le balança à plusieurs mètres dans le couloir. Il m'aida ensuite à rester debout tandis que je toussai pour reprendre mon souffle. Une fois fait, je me ruais sur Newton et lui balançais un crochet droit qui le fit tanguer.

« Au rapport Major Newton. » aboya le colonel.

Newton partit après nous avoir jeté un regard mauvais.

« Ça va aller, de toute façon tu dois partir au prochain départ. » m'annonça le Colonel avant de courir pour rejoindre Newton.

« Attendez ! Colonel ! Pourquoi je pars avant ? »

« C'est comme ça Jake. Va te reposer. »

J'aurais du partir plus tard. Je serais le seul Major à partir, c'était impossible...

« Ordre du Lieutenant Whitlock. »

« Mais il est mort ! »

Le Colonel hésita à en dire plus.

« Dites-le moi. »

« Écoute Jake, je te connais depuis longtemps maintenant, je t'ai toujours gardé dans mon radar, pareil pour le Lieutenant Whitlock. Tu aurais du partir plus tôt si il n'y avait eu que moi. »

Je ne répondis rien, le Lieutenant m'avait pourtant choisi comme Major pour le seconder, sûrement ça signifiait quelque chose !

Le prochain départ pour les États-Unis aurait lieu deux jours plus tard, deux jours pendant lesquels la nouvelle de mon altercation avec Newton avait amusé toute la base. Deux jours aussi où je fus mise au défi par plusieurs camarades, je refusais toujours et ils se moquèrent de moi.

Peu avant la tombée de la nuit, la veille de mon départ, je décidai de rejoindre une patrouille autour de la base, profitant de l'absence du Colonel qui ne pourrait pas me forcer à rester cachée. Avec cinq autres soldats, nous partîmes une heure plus tôt que d'habitude à cause du départ du lendemain. En arrivant près du site du crash de l'hélicoptère, je ressentis le danger et mon instinct ne me trompait jamais. Je fis signe au Sergent Cheney et il approuva, nous n'étions pas seuls.

Dans le silence de la plaine, nous nous couchâmes dans les herbes hautes puis nous nous séparâmes par groupe de deux et partîmes dans des positions différentes pour encercler les intrus. Je les entendis murmurer en vietnamien puis une autre voix couvrit la leur, expliquant dans leur langue, mais avec un accent, que la base était surveillée.

Le Sergent Cheney siffla le comme convenu et nos ennemis se doutèrent de notre présence car ils armèrent leurs armes. Les nôtres étaient prêtes et braquées sur eux. Au signal, nous nous levâmes et mîmes en joue le groupe. Ils n'étaient que trois et le Lieutenant Whitlock était bien parmi eux, vivant.

Les Viets firent feu et je plongeai vers eux, retombant aux pieds du Lieutenant. Je le tirai de toutes mes forces, nous éloignant des tirs. Il était ligoté aux poignets et aux chevilles, son corps plus léger surement d'une dizaine de kilos.

Quand nous fûmes à vingt mètres du groupe de combattants, les tirs cessèrent mais le silence ne vint toujours pas. J'entendis les râles de souffrance de plusieurs hommes, les jeeps de renfort se rapprocher, et surtout le Lieutenant Whitlock qui me supplia de lui donner de l'eau.

Le lendemain, je quittais le Vietnam, enfin. Je dus rester assise près de vingt heures, et tout ce temps, je ne pensais qu'à Edward. Je ne savais pas si il était sorti de l'hôpital, si il avait déjà été relevé de ses obligations militaires, si il était toujours sur la base de Fort Knox. Je ne savais rien, je n'avais pu avoir aucune nouvelle si ce n'était qu'il avait été admis à l'hôpital militaire sur place.

Le lieutenant Whitlock resta allongé durant tout le vol, son état empira peu de temps avant l'atterrissage et l'équipe médicale arrangea le transport en ambulance. Il me fut interdit de l'accompagner et avant qu'il ne soit débarqué, je me penchais vers lui pour lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement, je le reverrai bientôt.

« Non Major. En arrivant, vous serez officiellement démis de vos fonctions. Vous devrez rendre vos plaques et votre uniforme. »

« Mais... Pourquoi ? »

« Une mesure d'exception vues les circonstances. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Votre mère est mourante. »

Il me fit un clin d'oeil, me laissant encore plus perplexe, il savait parfaitement que je n'avais pas de mère.

« Repos, Black. » me lança-t-il, un sourire sur ses lèvres pâles.

En foulant le sol américain pour la première fois en près de six ans, je ne pus contenir mes larmes et je ne fus pas la seule. En entrant dans le hangar où nous devions ensuite être dispatchés dans la base, un Colonel vint à ma rencontre. Il me tendit un gros carton avec mon nom écrit dessus et un écrin de velours noir.

« Vous devez ôter votre uniforme. »

Il me désigna les toilettes et je me crus sept ans plus tôt quand à Seattle, j'étais devenue un homme dans des toilettes. Je trouvais dans le carton les même jean et pull trop grand qui avaient appartenu à mon père. Je les enfilai, luttant contre mon envie de me recroqueviller et pleurer encore et encore.

Si j'étais démise de mes fonctions, j'allais devoir quitter la base immédiatement, je ne pourrais pas aller vérifier si Edward était encore hospitalisé, je ne pourrais pas le contacter.

Le colonel récupéra mon uniforme et mes plaques d'identification. Il me remit l'écrin qui contenait une décoration militaire.

« Bon boulot Major Black. »

Il me serra la main puis me guida vers les autres soldats qui aidaient à décharger l'avion. Je montai ensuite à bord de la jeep du Colonel et les autres dans des camions, direction le grand hall de la base. J'avais entendu que pour chaque retour, les officiels organisaient une courte réception avec les proches des arrivants. Je n'avais personne à revoir, je décidai d'y aller tout de même en espérant trouver quelqu'un à interroger au sujet d'Edward.

« Fils ! »

Je me retournai, cherchant la voix qui datait d'un passé que j'avais voulu oublier coûte que coûte. Billy Black se tenait face à moi, plus vieux mais en forme. Il me tendit les bras et je courus m'y réfugier. Nous pleurâmes de longues minutes puis il éclata de rire et me repoussa à bout de bras pour me détailler.

« Comment as-tu su ? »

« Je ne l'ai découvert qu'il y a deux ans, quand tu as été promu Sergent chef , puis Major. Je suis fier de toi Bella mais j'ai eu si peur. Te voir vivante et enfin de retour me remplit de joie. »

J'avais pourtant écrit sur chaque fiche de renseignement que j'étais sans famille.

« Billy, je suis désolée, je sais que je vous ai donné du soucis à tous mais je ne pouvais plus rester à Forks sans eux. »

« Je sais gamine, je sais. Il faudra que tu me racontes tout un de ces jours. »

Il m'enlaça encore puis me conduisit vers le parking que déjà beaucoup de soldats et leur famille avaient rejoint. Billy était venu avec ma camionnette, il me désigna deux grosses valises sur le plateau à l'arrière en guise d'explications, me rappelant mon père qui n'avait jamais été très doué pour communiquer.

« Donne-moi de te nouvelles Bella. »

« Merci pour tout Billy. »

Il me serra une dernière fois, essuya mes larmes et les siennes puis partit vers la sortie de la base à pieds. J'avais eu tort de partir comme une voleuse de chez lui, il avait toujours été là pour moi. Billy était ma seule famille et j'aurais du lui écrire au moins pour lui dire que j'étais vivante. Nos retrouvailles avaient déjà guéries mes blessures du passé, je n'avais pas été aussi seule que ça finalement.

« Vous pouvez à me déposer à la gare, mademoiselle ? »

« Edward ! » m'écriai-je avant même de le voir.

Il était debout, souriant, plus beau que jamais et en civil. Je lui sautai dessus et il m'embrassa à pleine bouche, son corps pressé aussi fort que possible contre moi. Autour de nous, certains crurent à des retrouvailles entre un soldat et sa petite amie, ceux qui nous avaient connu restèrent silencieux. Je vis leurs regards ahuris nous détailler, même dans nos vêtements civils, nous étions reconnaissables. Edward leur lança à tous un sourire moqueur avant de m'embrasser encore plus fougueusement sous les sifflets et les murmures.

Il me relâcha à bout de souffle et posa un genou à terre.

« Bella Swan, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

« Oui ! »

* * *

><p><em>Ça ne devait être qu'un OS, j'en fais une mini-fic en 4 parties mais soyez patientes, je dois d'abord finir 3 fics ! Les 4 parties vont se croiser, vous aurez un aperçu de Bella et Edward plus tard.<em>

_Le prochain chapitre sera sur Rosalie et Emmett, ensuite Alice et Jasper, enfin Esmé et Carlisle. Dans chaque partie, j'essaierai de développer les visions différentes sur la guerre du Vietnam. Je ne suis pas experte mais fascinée et passionnée par cette époque aux USA._


End file.
